1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microphone stand assemblies, and more particularly, to a coupler for easily and rapidly assembling and disassembling a microphone pole and a microphone stand base.
2. Related Art
Microphone stand assemblies comprise a threaded microphone pole attached to a weighted base by screwing the pole into the base. A typical professional microphone pole has approximately one inch of threading. Consequently, assembling and disassembling a microphone pole and base is a time consuming and potentially destructive process, due to the possibility of cross-threading.
Further, during use, microphone poles often break due to metal fatigue and strain at the point of attachment. The poles are typically discarded when broken, although they may be re-threaded at expense and inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means for eliminating or alleviating these problems. This invention discloses such a means in the form of an improved microphone stand assembly utilizing a microphone stand coupler.